A Lesson In Belief
by Rowen Hashiba Of Tenku Co
Summary: A RW/X-Files Crossover. Mulder and Scully get more than they bargained for investigating mysterious ancient Japanese armors in Toyama, Japan...


A LESSON IN BELIEF- PART ONE  
A RONIN WARRIORS/ X-FILES CROSSOVER  
BY ALEX TIRRAGEN  
  
  
PART ONE: Armors And Other General Mayhem  
  
  
  
Agent Fox Mulder rounded the corner quickly, gun drawn. The creature, whatever or whoever it was, had come this way- he was sure of it. Behind him ran the red-headed FBI Agent Dana Scully.  
Strange creatures and reports of mysterious armors had had them coming to Japan. Toyama, Japan, to be exact.  
When Mulder rounded the corner, though, he was greeted with a truly bizzare scene.  
Five colored armors (at least they looked like armors) were fighting about twenty gray-wearing armor-looking things and two guys at the gray-colored guys' head, one who wore maroon and black armor and toted eight scythes on his back which seemed to move of their own accord and the other who wore brown, black, and red armor with a cape and toted a nodatchi (Mulder recognized the ancient-style sword, which's name translated to "Battle Sword" or "Field Sword") with a black blade.  
One of the colored armors, this one a dark blue color, had a golden Hankyuu (Scully knew the style of Japanese collapsable bows) and arrows, and crouched on a tree branch, firing his arrows into the gray armors.  
Another, this one in orange armor, was battling ferociously with the man in maroon and black armor with a Tetsubo (a staff-like weapon) with a naginata blade on the end.  
The one in red armor battled off the hordes of gray soldiers using twin katanas.  
The one wearing light-blue armor swung a wide arc with his Yari (a trident-like weapon), attacking the gray armored soldiers.  
The one with green armor fought with a silver-bladed nodatchi against the man in brown-black-and-red armor, each move planned.  
"We have to end this, NOW!" The red-armored person called. The one in dark-blue armor nodded.  
"Gotcha." He replied, "ARROW SHOCK WAVE!"  
Before Mulder and Scully could comprehend what was going on, the dark-blue armored man shot off an arrow that glowed with an eerie dark-blue light. The wind grew strong around them, blowing in their jackets and hair. The arrow, still glowing, proceeded to plow through the line of gray-armored soldiers.  
The soldiers that were destroyed landed with the clatter of empty armor, a black smoke tinged with a sickly lime-green floated out. There was no one in those suits.  
"What the-?" Scully asked, her mouth forming an O. All of her training had not prepared her for this.  
The one in green jumped back and held his nodatchi above his head, and it glowed an unearthly forest-green and yellow as it collected energy.  
"THUNDER BOLT CUT!" He yelled, thrusting the sword forward and sending a ball of lightning energy at his opponent, who dissappeared into thin air a split-second before he would have been hit.  
The one in orange armor held the tetsubo above his head and he seemed to glow orange.  
"IRON ROCK CRUSHER!" He yelled, slamming the ground with the tetsubo. The ground shook and rocks pried themselves from the ground, launching at the opponent. The maroon-and-black armored man dissappeared also, again just before he could be hit.  
The red-armored one nodded to the one in light-blue armor.  
The red-armored man jumped into the air, both katanas forming an X pattern, as the light-blue armored man pointed his yari at the last of the gray-armored foes.  
"FLARE UP NOW!" The red-armored one yelled just as the light-blue armored one yelled, "SUPER WAVE SMASHER!"  
The remaining enemies were destroyed, leaving Mulder and Scully dumbstruck.  
"What the heck was that?" Mulder asked, his eyes wide.  
The dark-blue warrior turned to them.  
"Guys, we've got company." He stated. The other four turned to look at them.  
Five pairs of eyes scrutinized them. Scully felt very strange, and linked the feeling to the other-worldly gaze from the warrior in green armor, who's pale-lavender eyes met her blue-green ones with a disturbing sensation (the term is "like someone is walking on my grave") that made her spine tingle.  
"Who are you?" The red-armored man asked.  
"My name is Fox Mulder." Mulder told them, "And this is my partner, Dana Scully. We're from the FBI, in the United States."  
"From the U.S?!" The orange-clad fighter exclaimed.  
"Yes." Scully said, "Now who are you people? Why were you fighting those guys?"  
"And, more importantly, " Mulder added, "What was that thing you did with your weapons?"  
"Whoa, they ask a lot of questions, don't they?" The one in orange asked the one in light-blue. The light-blue warrior nodded.  
"We're the Ronin Warriors." The green-armored warrior with the strange eyes told them, "And that's all you, or anyone, needs to know."  
"But the Ronins existed hundreds of years ago..." Scully muttered.  
"Well, guess they're back." The warrior in dark-blue armor replied, shaking his head slightly, a small grin on his face at the agent's disbelief.  
"Listen, you had better give us some answers." Scully told them, "Or we can have you arrested."  
"What if the police can't catch us?" The red warrior asked.  
"We'll start a manhunt." Scully replied.  
"How? You don't even know who we are," The orange one said, then pointed to his helmet before adding, "Underneath this armor."  
"I'm sure something would turn up if we did a search for people with violet-colored eyes." Mulder said. The green-armored fighter glared at the two agents.  
"We can't give you much in the way of answers, anyway." The light-blue wearing warrior told them.  
"Yeah." Agreed the dark-blue wearing warrior, "What we did with our weapons... That's about as much of a mystery as where this armor came from."  
"Which is?" Scully asked.  
"We... Don't know." The red warrior said, but Scully knew he was lying. She let it slide for now.  
"Okay... Why were you fighting those other guys? Who were those other guys?" Mulder asked.  
"We can't tell you." The dark-blue fighter replied, shaking his head once.  
"Why not?" Scully asked, suspicious. The dark-blue fighter shook his head once, quickly.  
"We just can't." The light-blue clad fighter told her. Scully refused to take this as an answer.  
"Yes you can." Mulder told him, "Or else your green friend is going to jail."  
"NANI?!" The orange-armored one yelled, "You can't DO that! We're PROTECTING you people!"  
"What do you mean, 'protecting' us?" Scully asked.  
"Those guys..." The red warrior told them, "Are trying to destroy this world."  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Mulder asked, "Can they actually do that?"  
"Yeah they can." The dark-blue warrior replied, "Trust me. They have powers like normal people could only dream of."  
"Point." The green warrior told the dark-blue fighter, "But I'm really glad we're better."  
"Yeah but we know team work and they don't." Argued the dark-blue warrior, "So they're technically at a disadvantage.."  
"Cut it OUT you two! We have other times to discuss this!" The light-blue fighter said.  
"Can you give us something to call you, anyway?" Mulder asked, "I'm getting kind of tired of thinking of you as colors.."  
"You can call me Wildfire." The red one said.  
"I'm Hardrock." The orange fighter said proudly.  
"Torrent here." The light-blue one replied.  
"Halo." The green fighter told them.  
"And I'm Strata." Said the dark-blue warrior.  
"Wildfire, as in a fire that can't be contained.. Hardrock, well that's self-explainatory.. Torrent, as in a lot of force, like a tsunami or something.. Halo, as in heavenly, the headgear of the angels.. And Strata, as in the stratosphere." Mulder defined. The assembled warriors nodded.  
"Yeah how'd you guess THAT?" Hardrock asked sarcastically.  
"When I first heard the names we're going by, it took me about two seconds to know what they all meant." Strata told them.  
"Will you stop acting like EVERYONE is as smart as you?" Hardrock yelled at Strata.  
"Somebody, get me a frying pan...." Torrent muttered from nearby.  
Both Hardrock and Strata turned to him. Torrent ran, standing behind Halo, who looked at him with an expression like a mix of disdain and humor.  
"Don't get me involved in this." Halo told him.  
"Me neither." Wildfire said.  
"We should finish this later. They might still have questions." Strata said.  
"Why don't you guys come back home with us? Then, if you agree to swear to secrecy and never tell a soul so help you Gods, we can show you who we really are." Wildfire said.  
"Okay." Mulder said, nodding. Scully smiled wryly. Oh, great, she thought to herself, now we're going to be sworn to secrecy so that I can't even turn in a satisfactory report to Skinner.  
The warriors, plus Scully and Mulder, set off towards the city limits.  
However, Mulder and Scully had no idea what they were getting into...  
  
=END PART ONE=  
  
A/N: Ominous, ne? Well, okay, if you have watched Ronin Warriors/Yoroiden Samurai Troopers, then you should know who those warriors are. Anyway, what will happen next? Heck, I don't think I even know that! I wasn't originally planning to do a series format in the first place, but I got impatient to post this. Anyways, e-mail me at RowenHashiba@Hotmail.com with questions or comments, or just to tell me if you want to see any more of this story! Arigato!  
Alex 


End file.
